


just roll with it

by ohvictor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: Sougo comes home with a very interesting purchase. Yamato hatches a plan.





	just roll with it

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a bit from [episode 388](https://www.maximumfun.org/my-brother-my-brother-and-me/mbmbam-388-face-2-face-mystery-seven-parrots) of the podcast my brother, my brother, and me (although you don't need any context to read this fic!), with one particular section lifted verbatim. i want to issue a formal apology to sougo for... this. lol

Yamato and Mitsuki are sitting on the couch, shoulders leaned together but attention focused on separate activities (their phones), when Tamaki comes through the door. This is expected; MEZZO” had some sort of radio show today, Yamato recalls.

“Where’s Sou?” he asks idly.

Tamaki toes off his shoes, leaving them by the door, and switches to his slippers. “Dunno,” he says through a yawn. “We were at the show together and he ran off afterwards.”

“Oh,” Yamato yawns, finding Tamaki’s unfortunately contagious. “Okay.”

After a brief stop by the fridge for some pudding, Tamaki retreats to his room. This is unremarkable. Yamato relaxes back against the couch cushion, and continues scrolling Twitter on his phone.

Ten or so minutes later, Sougo comes through the door. He’s carrying his bag carefully in his arms, the bag bulging with some sort of large object concealed inside, and he’s wearing a guilty expression that only intensifies when Yamato raises his eyebrows at him.

Yamato’s bastard instinct activates in half a second.

“Hey Sou, c’mere. What do you have there?” he asks.

Sougo hesitates, his grip on his bag tightening. Beside Yamato, Mitsuki clearly goes through several battles of a war between his role as the holder of IDOLiSH7’s single brain cell and his lifetime as an older brother who loves to tease, and the winner is...

“Yeah, did you buy something cool?” he finally settles with.

Sougo, now outnumbered, holds the bag closer to his chest. “N-Not exactly...”

But he sits down on the couch between Yamato and Mitsuki, nestling the bag carefully in his lap.

Yamato has to control himself so as not to immediately start laying into Sougo. He senses there is something delightful in his box and he wants to know what it is, but he also wants to keep his friendship with Sougo intact. This will require...delicacy. Luckily, Mitsuki is here to basically kill him if he goes too far.

Taking a breath, Sougo cradles the box in his lap, and looks up at Yamato. “Is Tamaki-kun around...?”

“No, he went off to his room,” Mitsuki assures him. “He was yawning, so he’s probably napping right now, you know...”

At this point Yamato knows with iron certainty that Mitsuki is on his side. As Sougo fiddles with the bag, Yamato gives Mitsuki a knowing smirk behind Sougo’s head, and Mitsuki gives Yamato a look like he would love to slap Yamato if Sougo wasn’t physically between them.

“I just thought,” Sougo says, “that maybe...”

“Yeah?” Yamato prompts him.

“Well, on today’s radio show, Tamaki-kun mentioned that some of his classmates were, um...”

Yamato is glad Sougo isn’t looking at him, because he’s sure that his face just lit up with some horrible gleeful expression. He’s also sure if he looked at Mitsuki right now, Mitsuki’s expression would confirm this. He watches with bated breath as Sougo struggles with his words, finally opening his mouth to finish his sentence.

“He said some of his classmates had purchased Heelys...”

Yamato breathes in. He hears Mitsuki also, sharply, breathe in.

“You know, those shoes with wheels that you can skate with,” Sougo explains, as if they are unaware.

“Yes,” says Mitsuki, sounding a little breathless.

“He said they were cool,” Sougo continues, “and I— I want... Tamaki-kun to think that I’m...cool...”

“That’s reasonable,” Mitsuki assures him, keeping a straight face with what Yamato considers superhuman self-control.

“As we were going home, we passed a shop that was selling them, and before I realized what I was doing I was telling Tamaki-kun to go home ahead of me. And then I went in and bought a pair,” Sougo confesses all in a rush, as if admitting to cheating on a partner or perhaps stabbing someone.

Yamato now cannot even look vaguely in Mitsuki’s direction because if he does he’s sure they will both bust a gut laughing. Sougo is so damned earnest and Yamato feels sure that if everything else he’s done in his life wasn’t enough, he is definitely going to hell for this in particular.

And even if not, he is about to dig himself even deeper.

“Well, have you tried them on?” he asks.

He feels rather than hears Mitsuki react to this, a sharp intake of breath on Sougo’s other side, and Sougo says, “No, I just bought them...”

Mitsuki sounds strangled as he says, “I’d like to see them!”

“You should make sure they’re the right size,” Yamato encourages.

“W-Well... I didn’t try them on in the store,” Sougo muses, and Yamato wonders if fate is actually on his side this time.

There’s another moment of hesitation during which Yamato bats away any thoughts that even threaten remorse for his actions, and then Sougo carefully tugs the box out of his bag. It’s a shoebox, emblazoned with the Heelys logo. He opens the box to reveal a pair of glorious adult Heelys. They’re grey, and they look like regular sneakers, except when Sougo lifts one and tilts it to the side, Yamato can see the telltale ridge of the hidden wheel. On Sougo’s other side, Mitsuki’s breath catches audibly in his chest as he breathes in.

Yamato is an actor, though, and he summons up all his training and experience with not laughing while in character.

“Sou, listen,” he starts. “I’m twenty-two, you know...”

“We know, old man,” Mitsuki says.

“Yeah.” Yamato waves him off. “I’ve learned a lot in my twenty-two years, and one of the things that’s become the most clear to me about what _matters_ in life is not the accumulation of wealth, or _stuff_ , or prestige...”

“Is that so, Yamato-san,” Mitsuki interrupts again, probably trying to give Yamato an escape route he will _not_ take. Between them, Sougo is nodding along earnestly.

“Yeah. Be quiet, Mitsu, and let me impart some of my aged wisdom.” Yamato reorients himself. “The _important_ thing, or the thing that you can really do for the world, is what you can give to the people around you... How your life can be a service for them.”

He can feel two pairs of eyes boring into his face as he reaches his point. “I guess what I’m saying, Sou, is that if I saw an adult man fall the first time he ever wore Heelys, that would be the greatest gift you could give me, personally?”

There’s a beat of silence, after which Mitsuki makes a choked sound and Sougo says, “Are you saying... I should try them on right here? But the dorm is carpeted...”

“No, no, we can go somewhere else,” Yamato assures him, accompanied by another wheeze from Mitsuki.

Sougo’s nodding along, and Yamato’s stomach leaps with the realization that this _might actually work_.

And then one of the bedroom doors bangs open and, from the hallway, Tamaki’s voice rings out clearly. “Sou-chan, are you home?”

In an instant, Sougo dives to cover the Heelys, slapping the shoebox lid back on and stuffing the box back into his bag with incredible speed. Yamato and Mitsuki both dive away so they’re not leaning conspicuously into Sougo’s space, ending with Yamato half-bent over the arm of the sofa.

Tamaki reaches the hallway entrance, and peers across the common room at the trio of adults on the couch. He scratches at the back of his head. “Are you guys okay?”

The three adults give a strangled, “Yeah.”

As Yamato unfolds himself from the couch arm and Mitsuki grabs a pillow to hug protectively against his chest, Sougo arranges himself into a more reasonable position, plastering on a fake-helpful smile. “What did you want, Tamaki-kun?”

“Oh,” Tamaki says, leaning against the wall, “I wanted to go over that one dance move with you...”

Sougo jumps up from the couch, his bag still clutched to his chest. “Oh, sure,” he says, crossing the room quickly. Evidently, in a contest of whether he’d rather humiliate himself in front of Mitsuki and Yamato or in front of Tamaki, this time Tamaki wins out, perhaps because Tamaki doesn’t know about the Heelys. Yet.

As Sougo follows Tamaki back into the hallway, he turns and gives Yamato and Mitsuki a wide-eyed look that Yamato interprets as the emotion ‘Do Not Speak Of This’.

As soon as they hear Tamaki’s door click shut, Yamato finally looks at Mitsuki, and they both burst into wheezy, helpless giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> [sougo's heelys](https://heelys.com/770157-heelys-grey-launch-skate-shoes)
> 
>  
> 
> find me [on twitter](http://twitter.com/worldsearchyou)!


End file.
